A composite application is an application that combines multiple application components, each of which may be a distinct application, into a new application. Each of the application components may have different criteria for hardware resources and/or for software resources. Provisioning a composite application may include provisioning the application components on different servers and then connecting those application components to form the composite application.
Composite applications are typically extensively tested prior to deployment. To test a composite application, multiple different scenarios may be set up and tested. Each scenario may involve the provisioning of different application components on different sets of hardware resources. Setting up and executing such tests using traditional provisioning solutions can be time consuming and difficult.